Princesas Mala Gente
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Dos princesas con grandes problemas de actitud se reconcilian con sus vidas y su familia luego de un sueño inesperado en el que vieron que alguien era exactamente como ellas han sido durante años.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que cualquier relación que esta historia parezca tener con la serie o sus películas por cualquier supuesta razón es una completa confusión, por tanto, esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra historia entonces y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si de verdad resulta necesario y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía para ignorar y reemplazar al realismo negativo, uso al realismo positivo junto con la fantasía y no uso nada de drama triste, pues toda la libertad que la mayoría de escritores le dan siempre a la expresión total del drama triste y realismo negativo, yo siempre se la doy a la felicidad y la fantasía.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en fics de fantasía. Si en este fic ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la manera en que ocurriría en la vida real y que tampoco ocurra como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque este fic es de fantasía o que ocupa más fantasía que realismo y que no sigue ninguna realidad de la serie ni ninguna de las películas, entonces por lo tanto, leerlo para luego comentar sobre él de forma realista o para decir que nada de lo ocurrido aquí ocurre como en la serie o las películas es una incoherencia que solamente viene de forma puramente errónea de ustedes por ver todo con perspectiva realista al no entender que es fantasía.

Eran las tres de la tarde del Sábado 23 de Marzo de 2013 y en el jardín real de un castillo en un reino llamado "Reino de Cascos Reales" había tres yeguas que eran hermanas, la mayor era la Princesa Sunset Shimmer, la segunda era la Princesa Trixie Lulamoon y la menor era la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Se encontraban jugando al croquet acompañadas por cinco de sus súbditos, dos potros y tres potrancas pequeños.

—Bueno, ya que mamá y papá se irán hoy a sus vacaciones tropicales, sé que me elegirán para ser la reina mientras están fuera.— dijo la princesa Sunset con voz tranquila y normal.

Se posicionó y golpeó la bola. Ahora, la Princesa Trixie se posicionó para golpear.

—Sunset, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que te elegirán a ti?.— le preguntó la princesa Trixie sin ninguna amabilidad.

Golpeó la bola, pero se desvió a la derecha.

—Soy la mayor de las tres, así que soy la más próxima al puesto de reina.— le contestó su hermana mayor sin amabilidad.

—Ya párale a tus ilusiones, que seas la mayor tampoco implica que se decidan por ti. Ellos quieren a alguien que sepa manejar este trabajo, alguien inteligente que sepa mandar, tomar decisiones, entre el sinnúmero de cosas que deben hacerse como rey, por tanto, si van a elegir a una de nosotras, ésa debo ser yo.— volvió a decir sin nada de amabilidad.

Se posicionó para su segundo turno y golpeó la bola, pero ésta voló en lugar de rodar y cayó entre los arbustos.

—Tu turno, niña.— le dijo sin gentileza ni buen tono la princesa Trixie a su hermana menor.

—Date prisa, hermanita.— le dijo la princesa Sunset de la misma forma.

Con buen paso firme, en forma ordenada y sin prisa ni malgenio, la Princesa Twilight se dirigió a tomar posición. La Princesa Trixie se paró al lado de la Princesa Sunset para ambas mirar a su hermana.

—Ella es tan lenta, mamá y papá jamás la elegirán como reina.— dijo la princesa Trixie de mala forma con mal tono.

—¿Tú qué sabes de gobernar?.— le preguntó a ella la princesa Sunset de forma descortés.

—Tanto como tú, sé mandar, sé ocuparme de asuntos importantes, lo que sea necesario saber y conocer.— le contestó de la misma forma.

La Princesa Twilight se posicionó, se fijó bien en la dirección más recta y golpeó sin exceder la fuerza, logrando rodar la bola perfectamente a través de los dos aros hasta golpear la estaquilla. Los súbditos la elogian.

—Felicidades, princesa.— la elogió alegremente una potranca terrenal de pelaje color rosado pastel y melena y cola lavanda con blanco.

—Lo hizo perfectamente, buen trabajo, princesa.— la elogió con felicidad una potranca terrenal con lentes, una melena hecha trenza, de pelaje oscuro gris azulado con melena y cola gris con rayas grises azuladas.

—Felicitaciones.— le dio su elogio con alegría un corcelito pegaso muy delgado con pelaje blanco natilla y melena y cola marrones opaco con marrón claro.

—Le salió perfecto.— le dio un elogio contento un corcelito pinto terrenal de melena y cola oscuro tangelo con tangelo moderado y pelaje blanco con manchas marrones grisáceas.

—El mejor tiro que he visto.— la elogió contentamente también una potranca unicornio con pelaje morado lavanda y melena y cola de amarillo claro con amarillo medio oscuro.

—Gracias.— dijo la princesa Twilight contenta por sus felicitaciones elogiadoras.

—Sí, como si fuera gran cosa, yo puedo hacerlo mejor.— dijo la princesa Trixie descortésmente.

—No significa que lo hagas mejor que yo, ¿entiendes?.— le contestó la princesa Sunset de forma descortés también.

Se pararon de frente mutuamente.

—¡Si mamá y papá te eligieran como reina, se arrepentirían mucho con lo mal que gobiernes!.— exclamó la princesa Trixie muy enojadísima.

—¡No veo que tengas ni la mitad de la experiencia ni siquiera porque lo aprendieras de ellos!. ¡Tú no eres la perfección misma y no serías ni la mitad de buena reina que yo sería!.— le contestó de mala forma y también enojadísima su hermana mayor.

La Princesa Twilight las miraba discutir.

—¡Y tú tendrás mucha experiencia sólo porque eres la mayor!. ¡Si yo fuera la mayor, sí sabría gobernar como de seguro no sabes!.

—¡¿Eso crees tú?!.

—¡No lo creo, yo lo sé muy bien!.

—¡¿Ah, sí?!.

—¡Sí, así es!.

—¡¿Sí?!.

—¡Sí!.

—Hermanas, por favor.— las llamó la princesa Twilight sin elevar la voz.

La miraron sin cambiar sus malas miradas. Por el contrario, la Princesa Twilight estaba totalmente calmada y feliz a pesar de la situación de sus hermanas.

—No importa a quién elijan nuestros padres, todas podemos tener nuestra propia manera y capacidad de gobernar, pero eso no significa que las que no gobiernen lo hagan mal si fuesen reinas.— les dijo con amabilidad aunque sus hermanas no lo merecieran.

—¡¿Estás chiflada, jovenzuela?!. ¡Ni siquiera veo que estés capacitada para gobernar, eso es para ponies mayores y todavía no tienes ni dieciocho años, tienes dieciséis!.— le preguntó y exclamó la princesa Trixie con la misma irrespetuosidad y descortesía.

—La edad no tiene nada que ver con la experiencia que uno haya adquirido, la experiencia se adquiere con aprendizaje y uno la adquiere en el tiempo que sea, tenga la edad que tenga.

—¡Ya no quiero escucharte más!.— le gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Solamente sabremos su decisión yendo a preguntarles, así que voy ya mismo allá.— dijo la princesa Sunset.

—Yo también voy, para escuchar mi nombre.— dijo la princesa Trixie de la misma mala forma.

Tiraron sus mazos y se fueron, así que la Princesa Twilight los recogió, los dejó en su lugar y fue. En tanto, el Rey Night Light y la Reina Twilight Velvet estaban aún en sus tronos, cuando sus dos hijas llegaron.

—¡¿Ya se decidieron quién será reina?!.— les preguntaron ambas sin respeto.

—¿Ésa es la forma de hablarles a sus reales padres?.— les preguntó la reina Twilight Velvet.

—¡¿Y cómo se supone que hablemos?!.— preguntó la princesa Sunset.

La Princesa Twilight llegó, reverenció a sus padres y habló con buena forma.

—Buenas tardes, sus reales majestades.

—Como ella, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.— dijo la reina.

—¡Ella hizo trampa en el juego de croquet!.— exclamó acusatoriamente la princesa Trixie.

—¡Sí, así es!.— exclamó la otra princesa.

—Sé que no es así, Twilight.— dijo la reina sonriéndole a su hija menor.

—También lo sé.— le dijo el rey Night Light sonriéndole también.

La princesa siguió sonriendo.

—¡¿Y cuál fue su decisión?!.— exclamó la princesa Trixie.

—Nuestra decisión consiste en lo siguiente. ¿Querida?.— le cedió el rey la palabra a su esposa.

—Deben irse al campo de manzanas. Cualquiera de ustedes que traiga una real manzana dorada será recompensada con el puesto de reina. Nuestro viaje vacacional durará un mes, así que la elegida será reina sólo durante ese tiempo.— dijo la reina sonriendo con voz tranquila.

Ambas princesas se dirigieron a sus súbditos, sólo como ellas saben dirigirse.

—¡¿Qué esperan?!. ¡Vayan a traerme esa manzana!.— les ordenó la princesa Sunset de la peor forma.

—¡No, tráiganmela a mí, la manzana es mía, toda mía!.— dijo la princesa Trixie de esa misma forma.

—Tal vez no estaban escuchando, mis queridas hijas, deben ir a buscar la manzana ustedes mismas. Cada una puede llevar sólo un súbdito de honor y nadie debe buscarla con magia, deberán buscar como si fuesen terrenales, incluyendo a su súbdito elegido en caso de que fuese un unicornio.— dijo la reina sonriendo tranquilamente.

Habiendo escuchado esta vez, miraron a los súbditos y la Princesa Sunset se decidió.

—¡Tú, Diamond Tiara!.— le dijo a una apuntándola con el casco derecho.

La pequeña, llena de miedo, mira al lado por un segundo y redirige la mirada a la princesa.

—¡Ya me oíste, tú!.

Ella sólo dio un parpadeo sin cambiar su mirada.

—¡Despierta, tú vendrás conmigo!.

—Sí, su alteza.— dijo al fin la pobrecita.

La princesa bajó la cabeza mirándola a los ojos y señalándola.

—¡Es "su alteza real" para ti, niña!.

—Sí, lo que diga, su ateza real, digo, alteza renal, alteza real, digo.— dijo equivocándose por el miedo.

La princesa se fue con su súbdita.

—Tú, Silver Spoon, mueve tus cascos.— dijo la princesa Trixie a otra potranca sin ninguna gentileza verdadera ni falsa.

Se encaminó y su súbdita la siguió sin decir nada. Otra súbdita se acercó a la última princesa.

—Disculpe, su alteza real, con gusto la ayudaría en todo para encontrar la real manzana dorada, pero tal vez no me quiera, porque todo el mundo sabe que soy la súbdita más pequeña por tener seis años.— le dijo con voz alegre y tranquila.

—Linda súbdita Dinky Doo, sería honorable y placentero que me ayudaras. La edad no importa, te elijo como mi acompañante y te escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme.— le dijo la princesa Twilight con una voz aún más cortés, más tranquila, más alegre y con amor.

La pequeña sonrió más y le asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por su cortesía, su alteza real.— le agradeció con amor también al sentirse respetada y valorada.

—¿Sabes, linda?, puedes llamarme sólo "Twilight".— le dijo con esos mismos valores hermosos.

—Bueno, gracias, entonces así la llamaré.— dijo agradecidamente Dinky con amor también.

—De nada, mi pequeña, y sube a mi espalda para no gastar tu fuerza.

—Gracias.

La princesa se echó en el suelo, su súbdita alegre subió y se levantó volteándose hacia su padre al oírlo.

—Hija, si desean comer, lleven sándwiches de huevo con mantequilla.— le ofreció alegremente el rey.

—Está bien, papá.— aceptó la princesa con buenos modos.

Se desapareció de un chispazo y reapareció en pocos momentos con una canasta.

—Aquí los tienen, son cuatro.— les dijo sonriendo muy contento con su hija y su súbdita.

—Gracias, papá, muchas gracias.

—Muchas gracias, majestad.— le dijo su súbdita contenta.

—Papá, ¿podemos usar al menos nuestra levitación para sostener los sándwiches si es que los comemos mientras seguimos buscando o cuando volvamos?.

—Claro que sí.— aceptó sinceramente.

—Gracias.— agradecieron ambas contentas.

—Si quieres, coloca la canasta en mi espalda para que Dinky la sostenga.— le dijo la princesa.

Así lo hizo, la súbdita la sostuvo, las dos les hicieron reverencia y se fueron. Los reyes la miraban llenos de alegría por su inmensa gentileza, ella no era brusca ni se parecía en nada a sus hermanas.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutos más tarde, las dos princesas se encontraron con un impedimento. Había un peaje en el camino, el cual debían pagar. Un pequeño dragón cobrador del peaje estaba ahí leyendo un libro, pero con la visión periférica vio a las princesas caminando y oprimió un botón para bajar la barrera.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!.— exclamó la princesa Sunset ya enojada.

—¡¿Quién no nos deja pasar?!.— exclamó su hermana menor enojada también.

El dragón se paró frente a ellas.

—Peaje, por favor.— les dijo tranquilamente sin sonreír.

—¡¿No reconoces a una princesa cuando la ves?!.— le exclamó de mala forma la princesa Trixie.

Dándose cuenta de que eran princesas, les hizo reverencia.

—Y mi nombre es "Spike". Sean princesas o no, deben pagar, serlo no las exime de deber pagar.— les dijo aún tranquilo.

—¡No tenemos dinero, así que debes dejarnos pasar sin pagar!. — exclamó la princesa Sunset en una forma por la que no merecía que se le concediera el paso.

—No puedo hacerlo, no me corresponde, además, tampoco lo merecen si me tratan en esta forma.— dijo él sin levantar ni cambiar la voz.

—¡Somos princesas y podemos tratar como queramos a quien queramos!.— dijo nuevamente la princesa Sunset.

—Pues no las dejaré pasar y tampoco levanto la voz para un trato así.

Las princesas alzaron la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y explotaron.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.— gritaron ambas.

—¡¿QUIÉN NECESITA TU CAMINO PARA ESTÚPIDOS, DRAGÓN DE PACOTILLA?!.— gritó con todas sus fuerzas la princesa Sunset.

—¡CUANDO SEA REINA, TE CASTIGARÉ EN FORMAS QUE JAMÁS TE DIRÉ HASTA EL DÍA EN QUE TE CASTIGUE!.— gritó la otra igual de iracunda.

Las súbditas estaban atónitas y asustadas ante esa actitud, nunca vieron a las princesas tan iracundas, ni a alguien que tan bien aguantara su actitud, a nadie más que a los reyes y la Princesa Twilight. Finalmente, las princesas se fueron tomando otra dirección, hacia arbustos espinosos.

—Mejor tomemos otro camino o rodeemos éste.— sugirió Diamond Tiara con voz tranquila aunque poco tranquila estaba por lo acontecido.

—¡NO PEDÍ TU OPINIÓN!.— le gritó la princesa Sunset.

Las princesas comenzaron a atravesar como podían, mientras las súbditas rodearon ese improvisado camino hasta el otro lado. Una vez que todas se perdieron de vista, el dragón volvió a su lectura, pero duró sólo un momento cuando la Princesa Twilight se acercaba.

—¿Puedo darle un consejo?.— le preguntó gentilmente la pequeña súbdita a su princesa.

—Claro, pequeña.— le dijo ella sonriendo con toda formalidad, buena gana, cariño y alegría.

—Sea amable con la persona del peaje y tendrá libre el paso aunque no tenga dinero.— le aconsejó con buena modalidad.

—Gracias por tan lindo consejo, es casi tan lindo como tú.— la elogió sinceramente.

—Gracias por su elogio.— agradeció contenta a su majestad tan hermosa persona.

Con la visión periférica, Spike vio a la princesa y su acompañante, así que oprimió el botón, les bloqueó el paso y se paró frente a ambas.

—Peaje, por favor.

—Soy princesa, pero sé que no me exime de deber pagar. No tengo dinero ahora, señor, pero le prometo con sinceridad, gentileza y cortesía, que le pagaré cuando vuelva a mi hogar. Si quiere, puede ir allá para encontrarme más tarde y ahí cobrarme, entonces le pagaré como si en ese momento pasara por aquí.— terminó de decirle la princesa Twilight usando justa y precisamente los tres valores con que le dio su promesa.

Él sonrió y le hizo reverencia.

—Eso sí fue gentil. Les concedo el paso, princesa.— le dijo Spike viendo lo totalmente diferente que es a las otras y contento porque era amable.

—Muchas gracias, buen señor.— le agradeció la princesa dándole el amor que siempre le da a Dinky.

—Sí, gracias.— dijo Dinky con el mismo amor que le da a su princesa.

Fue hasta el botón, lo oprimió y la barrera subió.

—Y yo debo presentarme ante usted. Mi nombre es "Spike".— le dijo parándose junto a ella.

—Es un nombre lindo como usted, jamás vi un dragón tan lindo.— dijo la princesa sinceramente con tierno amor.

—Muchas gracias, majestad.

—De nada, ¿pero sabe?, es libre de llamarme sólo "Twilight" y de saludarme diciendo sólo "Hola, Twilight" y de no reverenciarme nunca, no soy de los príncipes y princesas que siempre quieren que todo el mundo les reverencie y les llame de esas maneras, a mí no me importa si nunca me llama "Majestad", "Alteza", "Princesa" o "Señorita".— le dijo ella con gentileza y consideración.

—Gracias por su gentileza y consideración.— le dio las "gracias" sintiéndose en verdad agradecido porque se sentía apreciado y valorado.

—De nada. ¿Tiene idea de cómo llegar a mi castillo?.

—Jamás pasé tan cerca, pero lo he visto en la distancia cada vez que debo venir a trabajar y el camino que tomo desde mi hogar hasta aquí se conecta con el único que va en dirección directa a su castillo, así que sí, sé llegar allá.— dijo Spike percibiendo el amor que se desprendía de la princesa para él.

—Está bien. Hasta pronto, lindo señor.— se despidió la princesa con una hermosa muy verdaderamente hermosa.

—Hasta pronto, caballero.— se despidió la súbdita con una sonrisa que también desprendía amor.

—Antes, ¿puedo preguntarles sus nombres?.— preguntó devolviéndoles ese amor con otra sonrisa.

—Primero tú, pequeña.

—Gracias. Mi nombre es "Dinky Doo".

—Y mi nombre es "Twilight Sparkle".

—Está bien, ahora sí, hasta pronto, dulces damas.— se despidió con toda formalidad.

Se fueron y él se fue al castillo inmediatamente. No muy lejos de ahí, llegaron a un gran lago de muchos metros de largo y ancho hasta la otra orilla. En la orilla de su lado encontraron a una unicornio verde aguamarina echada sobre su bote.

—Twilight, ¿puedo aconsejarle de nuevo?.— le preguntó Dinky gentilmente.

—Sí, pero si quieres dar opinión o consejo, no es necesario que me preguntes, simplemente dalos sin permiso cuando se te ocurran, sólo di "Opino" o "Le aconsejo".— le dijo con humildad.

—Gracias. Le aconsejo que aproveche este momento como una oportunidad de compartir los sándwiches.— le aconsejó ella pensando consideradamente en la posibilidad de que la unicornio del bote pudiera querer comer.

—Gracias por tan buen consejo casi tan lindo como tú, lo tomo en cuenta y haré dicha acción.— recibió el consejo con el amor que nunca se borra de sus emociones.

—Gracias por elogiarme.

Se acercaron a ella sigilosamente.

—Disculpe.— la llamó con voz tranquila y poco fuerte para no sobresaltarla.

Ella abrió los ojos y se dio media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con ellas.

—Espero no haberla molestado, señorita.— le dijo con sinceridad, amabilidad y cortesía.

—Oh, no, no fue nada, sólo estaba holgazaneando al no tener nada que hacer. ¿Puedo ayudarlas?.— preguntó la yegua con la misma buena modalidad de la princesa y su súbdita.

—Sí, necesitamos que nos lleve a la otra orilla, pero también, le compartiría sándwiches de huevo con mantequilla si está dispuesta.— le dijo sonriéndole y ofreciéndole de esa forma su generosidad.

—Oh, claro, con gusto acepto, en cuanto lleguemos a la otra orilla me los dará, ¿está bien?.— aceptó la yegua con una sonrisa ante el amor que ya percibía de la princesa por su buena y notoria generosidad.

—Claro, gracias por acceder a llevarnos y a comer.— le agradeció cariñosamente la princesa.

—Gracias, señorita.— agradeció Dinky con humildad y un cariño que sólo los reyes y la Princesa Twilight le hacen sentir que recibe.

—De nada. Pónganse los chalecos salvavidas y suban, por favor.— les mandó con el mismo amor.

Se los pusieron, subieron al bote y se fueron a la otra orilla sin problemas. Una vez ahí, se quitaron los chalecos y la princesa le dio dos sándwiches.

—Gracias, señorita. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?.— le preguntó cariñosamente con una sonrisa a la princesa.

—"Princesa Twilight Sparkle"

Su cara cambió en un segundo a una de asombro sin sonrisa.

—¿"Princesa"?, ¿es la menor de las tres hijas de los reyes?.

—Sí.

Ella dejó los sándwiches en el bote, bajó de él y le hizo reverencia.

—Siento no haberme hincado cuando la vi, jamás pensé que fuese la princesa.— dijo ella sin sentirse más calmada.

—Levántate.— le dijo la princesa aún con voz tranquila y suavemente gentil.

Se levantó y la miró.

—No es necesario que me hagas reverencia.

—¿Cómo que no?, usted es la princesa, todo el mundo debe hincarse ante usted.— le dijo ella sin bajar su asombro de su cara ni su voz.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en que no lo hagan, aunque sé que siempre lo harán la primera vez que me conozcan.— le dijo expresándole amor todavía.

—Y yo cómo soy de no presentarme. Mi nombre es "Lyra Heartstrings".

—Un nombre tan lindo como tu apariencia.— la elogió haciéndole notorio que seguía desprendiendo amor para dárselo a ella.

—Gracias.

—Escucha, Lyra, yo no tengo problema en que alguien no me diga su nombre ni me haga reverencia, no soy de los príncipes y princesas que siempre quieren que uno lo haga cuando se encuentra con ellos. Igualmente prefiero que me digan su nombre aunque no me importa si no lo hacen, pero lo que menos me importa, es si me reverencian o no, pues autorizo a que no lo hagan, porque si me importara, siempre querría verlos hincarse ante mí cuando me vean, pero no me importa, así que si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar, eres libre de no hincarte, de saludarme con un simple "Hola, Twilight" y nada más, porque tampoco me importa si no me llaman "Majestad", "Alteza", "Princesa" o "Señorita", eres libre de llamarme siempre sólo por mi nombre.— le dijo con amor y una suavidad gentil que alivió a Lyra.

Lyra volvió a sonreír de forma casi inmediata.

—Gracias, Twilight, por su consideración, gentileza y generosidad.— le dijo sintiéndose aliviada.

—De nada. Ahora debemos continuar nuestro camino, puedes volver a la otra orilla si quieres, nosotras rodearemos todo el lago.— le dijo la princesa con ternura.

—Está bien. Hasta pronto, Twilight. Hasta pronto, pequeña.

—Hasta luego.— se despidió Dinky felizmente.

Se fueron, ella subió al bote y se fue comiendo los sándwiches, y en el camino, princesa y súbdita comieron juntas también. Una vez que pasaron pocos momentos después que Lyra volvió al otro lado, llegaron las princesas.

—Hola, marineras.— las saludó amigablemente.

—¿No querrás decir "Buenas tardes, sus altezas"?.— le preguntó la princesa Trixie de mala forma.

—"Altezas" o "bajezas", para mí no hay diferencia. La Princesa Twilight estuvo aquí y fue tan generosa y considerada conmigo por compartirme la comida que traía con su acompañante.

—¡¿Twilight estuvo aquí?!.— exclamaron ambas.

—Sí, y veo que me dicen esa corrección con la palabra "Altezas" porque son las hermanas mayores de ella. Bueno, ¿trajeron comida también?.

—¿"Comida"?, mi padre el rey te mandará a que te coman las pirañas del pantano del Suroeste si no nos dejas subir a tu bote.— dijo descortésmente la princesa Trixie.

La Princesa Trixie subió sin permiso.

—¿Qué creen que hacen, **princesas mala gente**?, ¿acaso les di autorización de subir a bordo?.— preguntó ya enojándose y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Cállate!.— le gritó la princesa Trixie con una tremenda descortesía y mala forma de dirigirse.

Le dio un brusco empujón que la tiró al agua.

—No le correspondo como debiera porque no soy así. Me voy.— dijo enojada sin levantar la voz.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadó hasta la orilla y se fue. Una vez que se perdió de vista, las princesas vieron a sus súbditas escondidas detrás de un poste.

—¡Ustedes dos, no se queden ahí, tráigannos los chalecos salvavidas, pónganse unos y vengan a remar!.— las mandó la princesa Trixie de la peor forma otra vez.

—Pero eso sería robar.— dijo Diamond Tiara sin ninguna buena emoción y sin sonreír.

—Ese bote no nos pertenece.— dijo Silver igual que Diamond.

—¡Cállense y suban!.— gritó nuevamente la princesa Trixie.

La Princesa Sunset se fue a buscar los salvavidas y se los arrojó, así que sin decir nada se los pusieron y ella subió al bote.

—¡Déjame acomodarme!.— le gritó la princesa Trixie a su hermana con pura rabia.

—¡Tú me impides sentarme bien!.— le contestó de la misma forma bien fea.

Entre empujones, ambas se cayeron al agua, así que ya a los pocos momentos, ambas princesas iban en flotadores salvavidas siendo jaladas por las súbditas. Finalmente, la Princesa Twilight y Dinky llegaron a un campo de manzanos y dentro del campo, se encontraron de frente con uno del que colgaba la manzana dorada.

—Ahí está, Twilight, la manzana dorada. Le aconsejo que le eche agua al pasto y a las raíces del árbol.— dijo Dinky amablemente sabiendo que era lo correcto.

—Está bien. Vamos a buscar agua allá.— dijo su princesa de la misma forma irrevocablemente amable.

Se fueron llevando la canasta para tomar el agua y en ese momento, llegaron las otras por un camino improvisado entre el pasto alto.

—Ahí está.— dijo la mayor con una aparente felicidad porque la encontraron.

—Llegamos antes que Twilight, si la llevamos juntas, la recompensa será nuestra y castigaremos a ese dragón.— dijo la princesa Trixie pareciendo que aparentemente estaban poniéndose de acuerdo.

—Pero si sólo se decidieran por nombrar a una y me eligieran a mí, simularemos que ambas somos reinas para que también así puedas castigarlo.— le dijo la princesa Sunset sonriendo con el ceño fruncido.

—Me gusta eso. ¿Y qué usamos para hacer que se caiga?.— dijo y preguntó la princesa menor con la misma cara.

Su hermana miró alrededor y vio dos ramas grandes de un tronco hueco en el suelo.

—Eso, esas ramas, toma una y tomaré la otra, golpearemos el árbol hasta que la manzana caiga.

—Bien.

Fueron al tronco, le arrancaron las ramas y comenzaron a golpear al árbol con fuerza.

—Altezas, no tratamos de esa manera a los árboles.— dijo Diamond con buena modalidad sin elevar la voz.

Ellas continuaron hasta que cayeron muchas manzanas, menos la dorada, y todas las caídas rodaron a todos lados, por lo que las cuatro debieron irse corriendo por donde vinieron para evitar la "avalancha". Una vez que se fueron, no se las escuchó más y la "avalancha" paró, la Princesa Twilight con su inseparable súbdita volvieron con la canasta llena de agua.

—Sube a mi espalda y ve echando el agua de a poco mientras camino por alrededor.— le dijo cortésmente la princesa.

Así lo hicieron, le echó el agua al pasto, luego a las raíces del árbol de la manzana, hasta que entonces, el árbol movió una rama, tomó a la princesa y la elevó hasta la manzana.

—La manzana dorada.— dijo mirándola.

—Ahora le aconsejo que para volver al castillo, rodeemos el campo de espinos y el peaje, como el señor Spike no está ahí.— le aconsejó la súbdita amablemente.

—Entendido.— acató amablemente.

Finalmente, las dos princesas y sus súbditas volvieron juntas al castillo.

—Al menos rodeamos esos espinos, pero ojalá lo hubiésemos hecho antes.— dijo la princesa Trixie aliviándose de no haberse espinado de nuevo.

—Sí, al menos esta vez no nos espinamos.— dijo su hermana mayor aliviada también.

Entraron al castillo.

—Mamá, papá, volvimos, pero queremos otra oportunidad.— dijo la mayor con voz más normal pero igualmente con un cierto enojo descortés notorio en su voz.

—Sí, exigimos otra oportunidad.— dijo la princesa Trixie también y hablando así mismo.

—Bien, hijas, ¿alguna trae la manzana dorada?.— preguntó la reina sonriendo y hablando con voz normal.

—La traeríamos si hubiésemos hecho que cayera, pero no funcionó.— dijo la princesa mayor con la misma voz.

—¿Entonces no vienen con la manzana?.— preguntó de nuevo la reina dejando de sonreír.

Y oyeron a la otra princesa.

—Aquí está.— dijo sonriendo con voz contenta.

La vieron con Dinky junto a ella y con la manzana en sus cascos.

—Y sin usar magia.

—Maravilloso, Twilight, has logrado completar la prueba. En cada impedimento mostraste respeto, gentileza, generosidad y consideración. La recompensa es tuya.— dijo el rey contento y orgulloso.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡hizo trampa, habríamos visto si hizo esas cosas, pero no las hizo!.— la acusó mentirosamente y furiosa la princesa Trixie.

—¡Sí, no vimos que hiciera esas cosas, debe ser mentira, estuvimos ahí!.— dijo la princesa Sunset igual de enojada.

De pronto oyeron la voz de Spike diciendo "Igual que yo" y él salió de detrás del trono del rey.

—El dragón del peaje fue muy amable al darnos un reporte de su comportamiento. Sunset, Trixie, me avergüenza su falta de modales.— dijo el rey decepcionado de ellas y como dijo, avergonzado de cómo se comportaron.

—¡En el lago hizo trampa también!.— dijo la princesa Trixie.

—¡Cruzó el lago con magia!.— dijo su hermana.

Y oyeron la voz de Lyra diciendo "Yo vi que no fue así" y ella salió de detrás del trono de la reina.

—Me avergüenzan sus mentiras, aunque no las castigaré en ninguna forma. Su hermana tiene el trono y lo tendrá en todas las vacaciones que tengamos, a menos que alguna vez cambien, entonces haremos una excepción y dejaremos a otra de ustedes, a ambas o a las tres como reinas.— dijo la reina sintiéndose decepcionada también.

—Disculpen un momento, no me corresponde quedarme con el crédito por esto, todo le corresponde a Dinky Doo, quien me guió con buenos consejos para lograr con más facilidad lo que quizá hubiera logrado con más dificultad. Ella me aconsejó la gentileza que tuve con el señor Spike, la generosidad que tuve con la señorita Lyra y me aconsejó darle agua al pasto y al árbol de la manzana dorada, todo fue gracias a sus consejos que en todo momento escuché.— dijo sinceramente la princesa Twilight.

Miró a su súbdita dirigiéndole su más hermosa mirada y sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Esta manzana debe ser tuya.— le dijo amablemente con su irrevocable voz feliz.

—Gracias.

Deja la manzana junto a su súbdita y de pronto, de ésta sale un resplandor que en tres segundos se desvanece, convirtiéndose la manzana en un ser pequeño que la gente llama "Breezie".

—¿Quién eres?.— le preguntó la princesa amablemente y sonriendo aún.

—Me llamo "Seabreeze", princesa Twilight. Has demostrado tener todas las facultades, capacidades, dotes y formas de gobernar de una verdadera princesa y reina, eres gentil, considerada, cordial, respetuosa, bondadosa, atenta, justa, generosa, inteligente, honesta, humilde y correcta, dándole crédito a quien crédito merece, probaste que eres digna de ser y llamarte "reina", así que eres la elegida para gobernar.— le dijo todo con voz contenta y tranquila y sonriéndole.

—Muchas gracias.— le agradeció la princesa.

Su madre se quitó la corona y le extendió el casco con que la sostiene, así que Seabreeze fue hasta ella, la tomó y se la puso a Twilight. Sus hermanas la miraban llenas de enojo.

—Como reina, dictamino que mi súbdita Dinky Doo ya no es súbdita, ahora es consejera real de forma permanente.— dijo la reina Sparkle con su gentileza y voz alegre.

Los reyes y los otros súbditos le aplaudieron.

—Muchas gracias, Twilight.— le dijo Dinky sonriendo enteramente agradecida por su ascenso.

Le hizo reverencia.

—Sin promesa ni juramento te digo, Dinky, que siempre compartiré mi felicidad, mis valores y virtudes contigo, todos los súbditos y con quien sea.— le dijo con su amorosa gentileza cortés.

—Muchas gracias.— le agradecieron la consejera y los otros súbditos.

—Bueno, Nightie, nos vamos.— le dijo la reina Velvet a su esposo.

Ella usó su magia para aparecer maletas con lo que llevarán, se pararon, el rey dejó su corona en el respaldo de su trono y sus demás súbditos vinieron.

—¿Podemos llevárselas, sus majestades?.— les preguntó Diamond Tiara amablemente sonriendo.

—Claro que sí, gracias.— dijeron ambos amablemente contentos.

—Ahora me voy, reina Twilight.— se despidió Seabreeze amablemente sonriendo.

—Adiós, amigo.— se despidió ella con su irrevocable humildad.

Con un resplandor blanco desapareció, los reyes se fueron y las hermanas de la reina también.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Puedo seguir llamándole por su nombre aunque es reina?.— le preguntó respetuosamente la consejera sonriéndole a su adorada reina.

—Sí, ser la reina no te exime de poder llamarme por mi nombre.— le dijo ella con el mismo respeto sonriéndole a su adorada consejera.

—Gracias.

—Señor Spike, sígame a mi habitación, ahora le pagaré.— le dijo la reina gentilmente con voz suave y felizmente tranquila.

—Ah, que bien, gracias.— le agradeció felizmente.

Lo llevó a su habitación.

—¿Cuánto debo pagarle?.

—Son siete billetes y monedas.

—Oh, espere un segundo, como usted no estaba en su peaje, la consejera y yo lo rodeamos, ¿pero igualmente debo pagarle lo que le hubiera debido pagar si no lo hubiéramos rodeado?.

—No, un pago doble no es nada necesario, porque no pasaron directamente por ahí.— le dijo con la misma sinceridad y amabilidad con que ella lo trató en el peaje.

—Ah, está bien.— contestó amablemente.

Sacó el dinero de su caja de dinero y se lo dio.

—Gracias.— fue un "gracias" amable y feliz.

—¿Desea comer o beber algo antes de irse?.— le preguntó dispuesta a ofrecerle comida si él quería.

—No, gracias.— desistió de la oferta amablemente.

—Bueno, lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Suba a mi espalda si quiere.— le ofreció gentilmente.

—Gracias.

Se echó en el suelo, él subió a su espalda y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

—¿Él ya se va?.— preguntó Lyra.

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces me voy también.— dijo gentilmente.

—¿Deseas comer o beber algo antes de irte?.— le ofreció amablemente.

—No, muchas gracias.

Él se bajó, Lyra se paró en la puerta y Twilight se la abrió.

—Gracias. Nos veremos otro día.— gentilmente se despidieron ambos de la reina.

—Hasta pronto.— los despidió con su irrevocable amabilidad.

—Hasta pronto, nos veremos.— se despidió la consejera con la misma amabilidad igual de irrevocable.

Se fueron, la reina cerró y la consejera vio que las princesas no estaban.

—Twilight, sus hermanas no están.— le dijo dejando de sonreír.

Dejó de sonreír al ver que así era, pero de inmediato sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno, sé que ellas volverán algún día.— dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo sabe?.

—Intuyo que así será, no sé cuándo, pero sé que volverán.

Su consejera sonrió de nuevo.

—Si usted lo dice, aunque no lo asegurara, entonces confío en que es cierto, jamás dudaré de su palabra.— dijo firmemente con sinceridad.

—Gracias, linda.

Pasó un rato hasta que los súbditos volvieron.

—Ya dejamos a los reyes, así que nos dejaron volver.— dijo Diamond Tiara sonriendo.

—Que bien que volvieran.— dijo la consejera alegrada.

—¿Y las princesas Sunset y Trixie?.— preguntó Silver Spoon dejando de sonreír por notar la ausencia de las princesas.

—Se fueron, pero algún día volverán.— dijo la consejera con toda calma sin dejar de sonreír y hablar con felicidad.

Eso los sorprendió a todos.

—¡¿Cómo que se fueron?!.— preguntaron los cuatro.

—Cuando me di cuenta, ya no estaban, pero estoy segura de que volverán porque la reina me lo dijo y no dudo de su palabra.— les dijo feliz.

—Ah, bueno, si ella lo dice, entonces es cierto.— dijo Silver sonriendo con calma de nuevo.

—¿También confías en su palabra?.

—Sí.

—Que bueno saberlo. ¿Y tú, Diamond Tiara?.— dijo y le preguntó a la otra.

—También.— dijo sonriendo igual de contenta.

—¿Y ustedes, Featherweight y Pipsqueak?.

—También, consejera real.— dijeron ambos sonriendo.

—¿Dónde está la reina?.— preguntó Diamond.

—Se fue a buscar una manzana y un vaso de leche.

—¿Comiste o bebiste algo?.

—No, ahora no tengo ganas de comer ni beber nada.

La reina volvió.

—Hola, amiguitos.

—Buenas tardes, majestad.— la saludaron los cuatro respetuosamente.

—A todos les doy la libertad de llamarme sólo "Twilight" y de saludarme diciendo solamente "Hola, Twilight" para siempre.— les dijo muy gentilmente.

—Gracias, Twilight.— le agradecieron los cuatro sonriéndole.

—¿Alguno desea comer o beber algo?.— les preguntó su reina.

—No, muchas gracias.

—Twilight, ¿estaría dispuesta a compartir sus valores y virtudes con sus hermanas aunque ellas no lo merecen?.— le preguntó Featherweight.

—Sí, no les guardo resentimiento por nada, porque no soy como ellas, y lo que es más, anticipadamente las perdono de toda su mala personalidad, de acusarme injustamente y de lo mala gente que fueron durante años. Estoy sintiendo la sensación de que están celosas y resentidas de mí porque fui elegida reina, pero igualmente las perdono, jamás las castigaré de ninguna manera y jamás tomaré ninguna represalia contra ninguna por mucho que lo merezcan.— dijo sinceramente con tranquilidad y sin dejar de sonreír ni de hablar con alegría.

—Ohhhhhh, que hermoso de su parte, Twilight, eso me conmueve demasiado y me motiva a usar sus valores y virtudes también.— dijeron los cinco pequeños sinceramente y sintiéndose de verdad conmovidos.

—Las perdono de todo el mal tiempo que me han hecho pasar siempre.— dijo Featherweight sonriendo sinceramente y hablando con felicidad total.

—También las perdono.— dijo Pipsqueak compartiendo la felicidad y lo que su compañero dijo.

—También las perdono de lo mal que nos trataron desde que nos eligieron para acompañarlas durante la búsqueda.— dijeron Diamond y Silver igual de contentas.

Tanto la reina como la consejera suspiraron de alegría ante la nobleza de los súbditos y el uso de los valores y virtudes. Ahora, la consejera le dijo lo poco que hablaron.

—Gracias por no dudar.— dijo la reina contenta porque creen en su palabra.

—De nada.— dijeron los súbditos contentos.

—Dinky, ¿perdonarías a las princesas?.— le preguntó Pipsqueak.

—Sí, también les perdono la mala vida que me hicieron pasar desde que fui súbdita.— dijo sonriendo sinceramente con amor.

Pasó todo el día hasta que comenzó a oscurecer.

—¡Dijiste que encontraríamos un reino excelente con un príncipe fabuloso durante el día y ya está oscureciendo!.— le reclamó la princesa Trixie a su hermana.

—¡No es mi culpa que no haya resultado como pensé!.— le contestó de forma horrible la princesa Sunset.

—Tengo hambre, ¿y dónde nos quedaremos?.

—Cerca del lago para que podamos beber cuando queramos. Deberíamos irnos al campo de manzanas, así podremos comer.

—Ah, bueno.

Rodearon todo el lago y llegaron hasta allí, se dispusieron a comer varias manzanas hasta terminar con su hambre y ahí pasaron la noche, pero fue una noche nada bonita ni tranquila. Ambas tuvieron pesadillas.


	5. Chapter 5

— _¡Sirvienta Sunset, barre el suelo!. ¡Sirvienta Trixie, limpia la sala, RÁPIDO!.— gritó la princesa Twilight verdaderamente enojada._

— _Sí, majestad.— dijeron ambas con mucho miedo._

— _¡Apúrense, bestias!._

 _Como rayo fueron a buscar lo necesario y comenzaron a limpiar, dejando todo limpio en siete segundos._

— _Terminamos.— dijeron ambas parándose delante de ella._

— _¡Coloquen inciensos de lavanda en mi habitación y las suyas, AHORA!.— gritó sin disminuir su enojo por nada._

 _De nuevo como rayo se fueron allá y lo hicieron._

— _Listo, majestad.— dijeron._

— _¡Limpien las ventanas de todo el castillo, YAAAAAAAA!._

 _Las limpiaron en quince segundos._

— _¡Cocinen lo que cenaré esta noche, lo que ustedes quieran cenar y lo que cenarán los súbditos, todos cenaremos patatas al horno con mantequilla, maíz cocido y brócoli hervido, MUÉVANSE!.— gritó como si no fuera suficiente con lo que ya les ha gritado._

 _Fueron a cocinar tan rápido como corre un guepardo._

— _¡¿Por qué se demoran?!._

 _Con su magia manipularon todo y terminaron en dos minutos._

— _Está listo, alteza._

— _¡Tráiganme una ensalada de manzanas, AHORAAAA!._

 _Volvieron a la cocina y trajeron un tazón con la ensalada._

— _Aquí lo tiene._

 _Lo tomó con su magia y se devoró todas las manzanas._

— _¡Ya terminaron todo por hoy, retírense de mi vista a cualquier otro lado!.— gritó una vez más sin dejar de sentirse enojada._

 _Se fueron fuera del castillo y de pronto vieron a Spike y Lyra detrás de ellas._

— _¡¿Quién necesita a alguien como ustedes, yeguas de pacotilla y estúpidas?!.— les dijo Spike furioso._

— _¡Necesito ver a la princesa, quítense!.— les gritó Lyra enfurecida también._

 _Las empujó por la escalera y cayeron en lo que era el lago._

— _¿Estamos en el lago?.— preguntó la princesa Trixie muy asombrada._

— _¿Cómo llegó aquí el lago?.— preguntó la princesa Sunset igual de asombrada._

 _De pronto oyeron una voz, la de su hermana y aún se oía enojada._

— _¿Por qué están en el lago de agua salada?.— les preguntó sin que ellas vieran si estaba por ahí._

— _¿Agua salada?.— preguntaron ambas._

 _Sacaron un casco, se lo lamieron y sintieron que el agua era salada como el mar._

— _Es salada.— dijo Sunset desconcertada._

— _Y Twilight nos habló.— dijo Trixie igual._

— _¡Lárguense de mi reino!._

— _Alteza, no puede tratarnos así, es injusto.— dijo Sunset ya sintiéndose en sufrimiento._

— _¡NO PEDÍ TU OPINIÓN!. ¡SOY PRINCESA Y PUEDO TRATAR COMO QUIERA A QUIEN QUIERA!. ¡CUANDO SEA REINA, LAS CASTIGARÉ EN FORMAS QUE JAMÁS LES DIRÉ HASTA EL DÍA EN QUE LAS CASTIGUE!._

 _Se despertaron._


	6. Chapter 6

—Aaaaay, que pesadilla tuve.— dijo la princesa Sunset pudiendo hablar normal, sintiéndose totalmente somnolienta y aún sintiendo los ojos con sueño.

—También tuve una pesadilla. Quiero seguir durmiendo para quitarme el sueño que me quedó.— dijo la princesa Trixie en las mismas condiciones.

—Me voy a dormir también.

Cerraron los ojos y se durmieron por una hora y media, sin soñar nada esta vez. Despertaron, bostezaron y se levantaron sintiendo que ya no tenían más sueño.

—¿Cómo dormiste ahora?.— le preguntó con calma la princesa Trixie.

—Bien, ya no soñé nada, ¿y tú?.— respondió su hermana mayor con la misma calma.

—Tampoco. ¿Cuál fue tu pesadilla?.

Se la dijo.

—Parece una coincidencia, soñé exactamente lo mismo. Que mala gente era Twilight en esa pesadilla.— le dijo la princesa Trixie con sinceridad.

—Sí que lo era.

—Sólo es mi sensación, o me parece que justamente así actuamos nosotras cada año.— dijo ella sintiendo que así era y fijándose en eso por primera vez.

—Jamás me fijé, pero así es, ambas ya llevamos años actuando así.— dijo sinceramente la princesa Sunset fijándose por primera vez en eso.

Comenzaron a perder el ánimo mientras hablan, dejaron de sonreír y se echaron en el pasto frente a frente.

—En ese sueño, esa yegua del bote nos empujó de las escaleras y caímos en el lago que misteriosamente era de agua salada. Yo la empujé así del bote.— dijo la princesa Trixie recordando con tristeza ese momento del día.

—Le dije a Twilight que no podía tratarnos así y que era injusto, pero me gritó que no me pidió mi opinión, lo mismo que le grité a Diamond Tiara. Y dijo eso que yo le dije a Spike, él nos insultó como lo insulté a él y a su camino.— dijo la princesa Sunset igual de triste.

—Y nos dijo eso de castigarnos, lo mismo que le dije a Spike.

—Ella era injusta echándonos del reino, ambas somos totalmente injustas con ella y los súbditos, la acusamos de hacer trampa en el juego de croquet y también cuando llegó con la manzana, eso fue injusto.

Sus orejas se caen, sus miradas se entristecen y hablan con una tristeza notoria.

—Me empiezo a sentir culpable. Estoy consciente de lo mala gente que siempre fuimos.— dijo la princesa Trixie con voz triste.

—Estoy igual y me siento igual. Que inmenso problema de actitud tenemos, somos opuestas a Twilight en la peor de las formas negativas. Pese a todo lo malas que fuimos con ella, ella siempre siguió positiva como es por naturaleza y jamás nos trató como la tratamos por mucho que lo merezcamos.— dijo la princesa mayor siendo verdad.

Comenzaron a salirles lágrimas.

—Lo más seguro es que jamás nos perdone, yo tampoco quiero decirle nada como "Perdóname", "Lo siento", ni nada como eso, pues debe estar resentida, llena de odio, dolida de lo malas que somos y debe sentir deseos de no vernos jamás, por tanto, jamás querría perdonarnos ni mintiendo con que lo hará. Incluso, ahora que es reina, nos exiliaría si volvemos al castillo, pero si lo quiere, entonces lo hará y no me opondré, porque es el castigo más correcto por cómo somos.— dijo la princesa Trixie con toda sinceridad aunque pudiera estar equivocada en algo.

—Sí, es lo más correcto, pero en mi caso, prefiero ser exiliada para siempre que seguir siendo mala gente.— estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana.

—Igual yo.— estuvo de acuerdo con el destierro que sabía que merecían.

—Ella jamás nos perdonaría por nada del mundo, ¿pero tú al menos me perdonas de lo mal que te traté en estos años, incluyendo que te gritara esas cosas de lo mala reina que serías?.— le preguntó petitoriamente la princesa Sunset con su tristeza temporalmente irrevocable.

Lentamente, su hermana tomó su casco izquierdo y le sonrió sin cambiar su mirada triste.

—Sí, te perdono todo. ¿Tú me perdonas a mí?.— la perdonó en serio.

Lentamente le sonrió también sin cambiar su mirada.

—Sí, todo te es perdonado.— la perdonó en serio también.

—¿Entonces esto sería reconciliarnos entre nosotras?.— le preguntó con voz triste aunque el perdonarse era como un consuelo pequeño.

—Así es.

—Gracias, hermana.

—También gracias a ti, hermanita.— le agradeció siendo la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le llama de esa manera cariñosa y le expresa cariño.

Se levantaron y se abrazaron soltando lágrimas.

—Ahora lloro de alegría. Soy buenamente diferente ahora, ya no soy más la **princesa mala gente** que era.— dijo la princesa Sunset con sinceridad y sintiendo que también la consolaba diminutamente su alegría.

—Yo tampoco lo soy y de lo mismo lloro, me he reivindicado totalmente.— dijo la princesa Trixie siendo una sincera verdad también y sintiendo de igual forma que la alegría le servía como un consuelo.

—También yo, mi dulce hermanita.

—Te quiero.— la princesa Trixie le expresó su amor por primera vez en todo este tiempo lleno de pura rivalidad mutua que siempre se vio como interminable.

—También te quiero.— le expresó su amor también.

—Ahora recuerdo lo que es ser una buena persona y hermana como lo es Twilight. Estos años como **princesa mala gente** me hicieron olvidar por completo cómo es ser buena persona.— siguió hablando con voz triste pero que comenzaba a sonar como feliz a la vez por la reconciliación.

—También yo.— se sinceraba cada vez más con su hermana y también hablaba con una voz que sonaba como una mezcla de alegría con tristeza.

Se separaron y miraron a los ojos.

—¿Crees que ella, la yegua del bote y Spike querrían vernos, hablarnos o escucharnos si vamos para decirles cómo somos ahora y de lo arrepentidas que estamos por todo lo que pasó?.— le preguntó la princesa Trixie.

—No sabría decirte y no quiero asegurarte nada, porque lo que te asegure podría ser mentira y ya no quiero ser mentirosa nunca más.— dijo sinceramente y con el arrepentimiento aún pesando en su consciencia.

—Ah, bueno, y tampoco seré más una mentirosa. Me estoy llenando de ganas por ir con Spike, la yegua del bote y con Twilight para decirles todo aunque nunca nos perdonen. Al menos les habremos mostrado que ahora somos princesas buena gente.— dijo con una sinceridad que ahora era la irrevocable y con su corazón todavía triste por la consciencia que le pesaba.

—¿Se lo dirás tú o yo?.

—Yo.

—Bueno, pero siento que el mayor y mejor consuelo sería si Twilight nos perdona, cosa que veo como eternamente imposible.— le dijo la princesa Sunset convencida de que así era.

Se limpiaron las lágrimas y dejaron de sonreír.

—Sí, es imposible, pero al menos así verá cuánto nos reivindicamos aunque no pronunciemos ninguna palabra referente a pedirle perdón.— dijo la princesa Trixie convencida de lo mismo.

—Bien, vamos.

Sunset levantó el casco derecho y sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Te parece si vamos tomadas del casco?.— le preguntó petitoriamente.

—¿Para qué sería?.— preguntó con curiosidad por lo que le pedía.

—Para nada, es que me siento con ganas de ir así.— dijo la princesa Sunset con simpleza.

Su hermana le sonrió también.

—Bueno.— aceptó sinceramente.


	7. Chapter 7

Se tomaron del casco y rodearon todo el lago hasta llegar donde estaba Lyra. Ahí la vieron de nuevo echada sobre su bote.

—Disculpe, señorita.— la llamaron ambas con voces y caras tristes.

Se dio media vuelta sin notar cómo la llamaron y con qué tono de voz.

—¿Qué, no fue suficiente con todo lo de ayer y vienen a decirme y hacerme más cosas?.— les preguntó Lyra con voz algo enojada por la rabia que sigue sintiendo.

A ambas se les salieron lágrimas de llanto de ambos ojos y suspiraron, dejándola con extrañeza.

—No, ya no.— dijeron sintiéndose tristes de la piel a los huesos.

—¿Qué les pasa?.— les preguntó con voz confundida por lo extrañada que está.

—Estamos totalmente arrepentidas de cómo la tratamos.— dijeron con más sinceridad y tristeza que nunca.

Lyra enmudeció por tres segundos.

—¿Me están tomando la melena?.— preguntó no pudiendo pensar que sea en serio el estado emocional que ahora muestran.

—No.— dijeron sinceridad.

—Se lo diré directamente ya. Desde hace siete años, ambas hemos sido las princesas mala gente que usted vio que somos, y anoche, ambas tuvimos la peor pesadilla de nuestras vidas.— llena de culpa y tristeza comenzó a sincerarse la princesa Trixie por sí misma y por su hermana.

Le contó toda la pesadilla.

—Mi corazón está hundido en un océano de arrepentimiento, culpa, miseria y tristeza producto de sentirme así. Hoy en la mañana, mientras hablábamos sobre lo que vimos en nuestra pesadilla, reflexionamos sobre todo lo malas que fuimos con usted, con el dragón y con nuestra hermana.— dijo de nuevo la princesa Trixie sin fuerzas para sentirme con ninguna otra emoción.

—Mi corazón está igual.— dijo la otra sin fuerzas también.

Le contó todo lo ocurrido desde cuando jugaban al croquet.

—Ya nos reconciliamos perdonándonos, pero estamos convencidas de que usted, el dragón y nuestra hermana jamás querrán perdonarnos y lo entendemos. No le pediremos que nos perdone, sobretodo a mí, porque esos malos tratos son imperdonables.— siguió hablando la princesa Trixie expresando pura tristeza con su voz y su cara.

Se le escapó un mini llanto y más lágrimas.

—Respóndame "Sí" o "No". ¿Puedo subir a su bote?.— preguntó la princesa Trixie.

—Sí.

Subió y se paró delante de ella.

—Desquítese, empújeme al agua.

—¿Qué?.

—Ya le dije, empújeme al agua como yo la empujé, después de todo, me lo merezco. Sólo agradezco no haberle hecho cosas peores.— habló totalmente en serio sin pasársele por la mente la intención de mentir.

Lentamente puso sus cascos en sus hombros y los segundos pasaron, pero en lugar de empujarla, la abrazó suavemente sonriendo de verdad con los ojos cerrados y hablándole con felicidad.

—La perdono, su alteza.— dijo Lyra con voz feliz y hablando con toda sinceridad.

La Princesa Sunset se sorprendió inevitablemente de que ella estuviese perdonando a su hermana en lugar de desquitarse haciéndole lo mismo. Por su parte, Trixie sintió que sus ojos ardían de las lágrimas, por lo que los cerró y más lágrimas salieron, cayendo una de su ojo derecho en el hombro de Lyra.

—Adelante, desahóguese todo lo que quiera. Alteza, venga también y desahóguese, también la perdono.— le dijo a Trixie y luego a la princesa Sunset.

Los ojos de Sunset también ardieron, teniendo que caminar parpadeando para mirar al momento de subir al bote. Su hermana comenzó a llorar solamente sollozando entre suspiros y jadeos no ruidosos. Lyra extendió el brazo izquierdo y abrazó a Sunset cuando ella también la abrazó. Se levitó con ambas al camino de tablas para estar más firmes y evitar una posible caída. Ambas lloraron durante largos quince minutos y siguieron jadeando, suspirando y sollozando por diez minutos más hasta que nos les quedaron más llantos que soltar.

—¿Terminaron?.— les preguntó Lyra aún con una sonrisa y voz feliz y tranquila.

—Sí.— dijeron juntas sin poder cambiar sus voces tristes.

Se separó de ambas para algo impensado. Besó a Sunset en la mejilla izquierda y a Trixie en la derecha.

—¿No está resentida, dolida ni nada?.— le preguntaron dolidas y atormentadas por el arrepentimiento.

—No, simplemente les perdono todo.— dijo con toda sinceridad, alegría y tranquilidad.

Sonrieron sin cambiar sus miradas.

—Gracias. Como nos perdona y aunque ya lo hizo, le digo lo que le debí decir al comienzo. Le pido sinceramente que nos perdone por todo lo malas que fuimos con usted y porque subimos a su bote sin su permiso.— pidieron su perdón.

—Perdón por haberle dicho eso de las pirañas y sobretodo porque la empujé de su bote. ¿Aceptaría perdonarnos?.— le pidió la princesa Trixie.

Puso la misma mirada.

—Sí, todo está perdonado para ambas.— dijo con completa sinceridad y manteniendo la sonrisa, la felicidad y la tranquilidad.

—Gracias.— dijeron ambas.

—Si usted fuese reina ahora y yo le hubiera hecho lo que le hice, ¿me mandaría a que me coman esas pirañas?.— preguntó la princesa Trixie sin cambiar su cara.

—No, solamente la perdonaría.— contestó Lyra sin cambiar su cara tampoco.

—Gracias. ¿Twilight no le contó por qué vino?.

—No.

Ella le contó todo.

—Ohhh, vaya, así que los reyes se iban de vacaciones.— dijo Lyra acabando de oír a la princesa.

—Sí.

—Sonaría extraño, ¿pero puede usted llevarnos por el lago hasta el otro lado?.— le preguntó petitoriamente la princesa Sunset con la misma cara y tono vocal con que habla su hermana menor.

—Sí, ¿por qué?.

—Para que como si fuera la primera vez que venimos, todo sea como debió ser. Nosotras venimos, nos presentamos, usted se hinca ante nosotras, nos dice su nombre, le pedimos que nos lleve al otro lado, nos ponemos los chalecos salvavidas y vamos.

—Está bien, pero antes les pregunto, ¿por qué ya no me están tuteando?.— preguntó notando recién que ahora la tratan como si trataran con alguien mayor que ellas.

—Porque nuestra personalidad suave y buena nos hizo posible usar esta forma de trato. Nunca más seremos bruscas y malas.— dijeron juntas sinceramente actuando, hablando y pensando como princesas buena gente desde que despertaron.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Empezamos todo ya?.

—Sí.— dijeron por última vez.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas.— las saludó Lyra con excelente cortesía, alegría, formalidad, gentileza y una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes.— la saludaron al mismo tiempo con sonrisas y los mismos valores positivos con que ella las saludó.

—Soy la Princesa Sunset Shimmer.— se presentó la princesa Sunset sonriendo con humildad y gentileza.

—Y yo soy la Princesa Trixie Lulamoon.— se presentó la princesa menor sonriendo con humildad y gentileza también.

Lyra se hincó ante ellas.

—Mi nombre es "Lyra Heartstrings". ¿A qué vienen?.— se presentó Lyra con una sonrisa y alegría bonitas.

—Queremos que nos lleve al otro lado del lago, donde están los campos de manzanas.— le pidió gentilmente la princesa Trixie.

—De acuerdo.

Levitó los chalecos salvavidas.

—Pónganselos y suban al bote.

Se los pusieron, las tres subieron al bote y Lyra remó hasta el otro lado.

—Hasta ahí era, señorita Lyra, ahora llévenos de vuelta allá por favor.— le pidió cortésmente la princesa Sunset.

Las llevó de vuelta.

—Antes de irnos, pregúntenos si trajimos comida también.— pidió la misma princesa.

—¿Trajeron comida también?.— les preguntó Lyra sonriendo de contenta.

—No.— dijeron.

—Pero le prometo que cuando vuelva a mi castillo, tomaré comida y se la daré.— dijo sinceramente la princesa Sunset.

—Le prometo lo mismo.— dijo la princesa Trixie con la misma sinceridad.

—Gracias.

—De nada.— dijeron.

—¿Qué comida le dio Twilight?.— preguntó la princesa Sunset.

—Sándwiches de huevo con mantequilla.

—¿Cuántos le dio?.

—Dos.

—¿Le parecería bien que le dé uno de ésos con huevo y mantequilla también, con guacamole, tomates y condimentos como sal, mayonesa, salsa de queso y mostaza?.— le propuso la princesa Sunset con la felicidad que lograba que le naciera.

—Sí, sería un complemento perfecto.— aceptó Lyra bien contenta por tan generoso regalo.

—Bien, uno de ésos le daré.

—Yo le daré otro igual.— dijo con la misma sinceridad y felicidad la princesa Trixie.

—Gracias.

Se quitaron los salvavidas y los dejaron con los otros.

—Sinceramente les digo que además de estar dispuesta a perdonarlas, estoy dispuesta a tomarlas como amigas.— dijo Lyra con la misma sinceridad con que le habló el otro día a la reina Twilight.

—Ah, gracias.— dijeron.

Se abrazaron entre las tres de nuevo, y al momento de soltarse, ambas le besaron las mejillas a su nueva amiga.

—Gracias por eso.— les agradeció sus besos.

—De nada, amiga.— dijeron nuevamente con amabilidad.

—¿Twilight habló algo con usted cuando estuvo aquí?.— preguntó la princesa Trixie.

—Sí.

—¿Qué le dijo?.

Le dijo todo.

—Ahora que soy buena persona, tengo la disposición de permitirle llamarme sólo por mi nombre, saludarme diciendo solamente "Hola, Sunset" y no hacerme reverencia, así como la dejó Twilight.— le dijo la princesa Sunset con la misma sinceridad con que toda su vida ha hablado su segunda hermana.

—Yo también le permito lo mismo.— dijo la princesa Trixie con esa misma sinceridad.

—Gracias entonces, princesas buena gente.— las llamó así Lyra con bondad, amistad y cualquier valor positivo.

—De nada.— dijeron.

—Quizá olvide o nunca olvide lo malo que sucedió entre ustedes y yo, pero jamás tendré ningún sentimiento negativo contra ninguna.— dijo Lyra con toda sincera verdad.

—Muchas gracias. La quiero mucho.— dijeron ambas contentas.

—Yo también las quiero.— les dijo cariñosamente con su sinceridad irreversible.

Abrazó a Trixie y luego a Sunset.

—Señorita Lyra dulcemente bella, prefiero que venga con nosotras para darle la comida y para que nos vea cuando le expresemos nuestro arrepentimiento a nuestra hermana y nuestros súbditos.— dijo la princesa Sunset con tranquilidad y gentileza humilde.

—Bueno. ¿Entonces las potrancas que las acompañaban eran sus súbditas?.— le preguntó recordando a Diamond y Silver.

—Sí, eran dos de los que tenemos.

—¿Entonces también era una súbdita la potranca que venía con su hermana?.

—Sí.

—Ya no gastemos más tiempo y vayamos, por favor.— dijo petitoriamente la menor de las dos princesas.

—Bueno, vamos.— dijo Lyra gentilmente.


	8. Chapter 8

Se fueron por el camino hasta llegar donde está Spike, ambas comenzaron a sentirse tristes de nuevo y sus miradas se entristecieron una vez que llegaron.

—Hola, señor Spike.— saludó con gentileza y tristeza la princesa Trixie.

Se dio la vuelta y las vio, todavía sintiéndose molesto.

—¿Ya es reina y viene a castigarme?.— le preguntó él a la princesa Trixie con el ceño fruncido y con algo de rabia en la voz.

—No, no soy reina y aunque lo fuera, no lo castigaré, porque usted no lo merece, sino yo.— dijo con sinceridad y voz y cara tristes.

—Yo también merezco ser castigada.— dijo la otra princesa igual que su hermana.

—Hay algo que quiero decirle.

Le dijo todas las mismas cosas que le dijeron a Lyra.

—Le doy la libertad total de tomar cualquier represalia que decida, no importando lo que sea y que yo sea princesa.— dijo la princesa Trixie sintiéndose culpable de nuevo.

—Que seamos princesas no quiere decir que podamos tratar como queramos a quien queramos, así que insúlteme como lo insulté, llamándole "Castillo para estúpidos" a nuestro castillo y llamándome "Yegua de pacotilla".— dijo la princesa Sunset sintiéndose culpable y contradiciéndose a sí misma con la misma intención con que dijo las cosas que dijo el día de ayer.

Soltaron un jadeo triste. Por el contrario, él salió de ahí y sorpresivamente abrazó a cada una de un brazo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y hablándoles con felicidad.

—Lo merecen, pero no lo voy a hacer. Solamente les digo que las perdono. Me siento mejor perdonándolas que insultándolas, ya no me siento más molesto.— dijo con sinceridad y voz tranquila.

Hablaba con absoluta felicidad y tranquilidad, eso les dio un consuelo a ellas que juntas lo levantaron del suelo y lo abrazaron.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, mi dulcecito dragoncito.— dijeron ambas sonriendo con ceños tristes.

Lo besaron en las mejillas y lo soltaron.

—Agachen sus cabezas a mi altura.— les dijo petitoriamente.

Las agacharon y él les besó una mejilla a ambas.

—¿Por qué ya no están tuteándome?.— preguntó curioso.

Trixie le contestó lo que le dijo a Lyra.

—¿No se siente resentido, dolido ni nada?.— le preguntó la princesa Sunset.

—No, me sentía molesto aún, pero ahora me siento bien y dispuesto a perdonarlas.— fue tan sincero como Lyra.

—Muchas gracias, Spikito lindo.— dijeron sintiéndose contentas y con la tristeza manteniéndose presente en ellas.

—De nada, y gracias por llamarme así.— les agradeció de verdad y sonriendo con felicidad verdadera.

—De nada.

—¿Nos puede levantar la barrera para ir por su camino, que usted haga lo que estuviera haciendo cuando llegábamos, la baje, nos cobre el peaje y le diga lo que debimos decirle?.— le pidió amablemente la princesa Trixie.

—Está bien.

Entró ahí, oprimió el botón y la barrera subió, ellas pasaron al otro lado, se alejaron un poco, él tomó su libro como si leyera y con la visión periférica vio que ellas venían, así que oprimió el botón, la barrera bajó y se paró delante de ellas.

—Peaje, por favor.— dijo él con la misma voz tranquila de ese momento del otro día.

—Lo siento, no tenemos dinero, pero volveremos al lugar de donde venimos y le traeremos lo que nos cobre. ¿Cuánto nos cobrará?.— le preguntó amablemente la princesa Sunset.

—Siete billetes y monedas.

—¿Por cada una?.— preguntó la princesa Trixie.

—No, la misma cantidad sin importar cuántas fuesen.— dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Bueno. Le pagaremos en cuanto volvamos.— dijo de nuevo la princesa Trixie siendo amable.

—De acuerdo.— seguía hablando con voz contenta por lo contento que estaba.

—¿No sabe reconocer a una princesa cuando la ve?.— le preguntó de buena forma la princesa Trixie.

—No, ¿alguna lo es?.

—Sí, ambas.— dijo la misma princesa sin cambiar su buena manera de hablar.

Se hincó ante ellas.

—Mi nombre es "Spike", majestades.— dijo mostrando más respeto que la primera vez que se vieron.

—Un placer, buen señor.— dijeron amablemente ambas.

—Soy la Princesa Sunset Shimmer.— se presentó con la misma cortesía y buena formalidad con que se presentó la reina Twilight.

—Y yo soy la Princesa Trixie Lulamoon. Hasta aquí es todo lo que debía pasar.— se presentó y dijo la otra princesa con la misma cortesía y formalidad.

Oprimió el botón y la barrera subió.

—Lo siento por no haber querido pagar.— le pidió perdón de corazón la princesa Trixie.

—Yo también lo siento.— también con el corazón le pidió perdón su hermana mayor.

—No hay problema. ¿Y saben?, estoy dispuesto a tomarlas como amigas.— les hablaba en serio.

—Ay, gracias. También lo quiero como amigo.— dijeron ellas hablando en serio también.

—Lo quiero mucho.— dijo la mayor de las dos con voz cariñosa.

—También lo quiero mucho.— le dijo con cariño también.

—También yo a ustedes.— les dijo Spike con el mismo gran sincero cariño.

—Trixie, ¿puede contarme lo que pasó entre ustedes y él?.— preguntó Lyra petitoriamente.

Le dijo todo.

—Sería no correspondiente, pero igualmente lo diré. Gracias por perdonarlas, señor.— le dijo sinceramente Lyra a Spike.

—De nada. ¿Y usted quién es?.— preguntó muy formalmente.

—Lyra Heartstrings, una yegua que lleva en bote a la gente por el lago cuando lo quieren o necesitan. Usted se llama "Spike", ¿verdad?.

—Sí, soy el cobrador del peaje, aquí trabajo. ¿Entre usted y ellas pasó algo también?.— preguntó gentilmente.

—Sí. Sunset, Trixie, ¿puedo decirle?.

—Sí, no necesita nuestro permiso.— le dijeron sinceramente.

Le contó todo.

—Gracias por perdonarlas.— dijo él.

—De nada.

—Señor Spike, venga con nosotras también para pagarle como si fuera la primera vez, y porque quiero que nos vea cuando le expresemos nuestro arrepentimiento a nuestra hermana y los súbditos.— terminó de decir la princesa Sunset con sinceridad y manteniendo su arrepentimiento que a ninguna de las dos se les quitaría pronto ni fácilmente.

—Bueno, ¿y tienen más de dos súbditas?.— preguntó Spike tranquilamente con una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

—Sí, la potranca que venía con Twilight era una de ellos.

—Bueno.

—¿Aceptaría ir montado en mí?.— le ofreció la princesa Sunset.

—Bueno.

Ella se echó en el suelo, él subió a su espalda y se fueron, caminaron hasta tener el castillo a la vista y ellas pararon con tristeza de nuevo.

—Ella, nuestros padres y los súbditos jamás nos perdonarían, pero al menos les habremos mostrado cómo somos ahora.— dijo la princesa Sunset.

—Sí. Otra vez me duele la consciencia, y no solamente por ella, sino por Diamond y Silver. Para nada pienso que nos perdonen y que les lleve poco tiempo perdernos el miedo que ahora veo que siempre nos tuvieron por ser cómo éramos.— dijo con sinceridad la princesa Trixie, sintiendo su consciencia atormentada por el arrepentimiento.

—También me duele y comparto lo que dijiste sobre su miedo. Jamás debimos haber sido así y causarles ese miedo que a su edad ningún pequeño debe vivir.— dijo su hermana mayor siendo consciente de lo eternamente asustados que estaban sus súbditos.

—Trixie, ¿de qué hablan?.— preguntó Spike con voz suave y tranquila.

—De las súbditas que iban con nosotras. Jamás nos dimos cuenta hasta este día que nuestros súbditos siempre nos tuvieron miedo por cómo éramos. Este cambio de personalidad fue lo único que nos permitió reflexionar y darnos cuenta de lo que hacíamos mal, de lo malas que éramos con todos y de que nuestros súbditos nos tienen miedo.— dijo ella con culpa y voz triste sin ningún ánimo, con expresión triste en los ojos entrecerrados, sin sonreír para nada.

—¿Y piensan que tampoco las perdonarán?.

—Correcto.— dijeron ambas princesas con culpa y tristeza igualitarias.

—Estamos convencidas de eso, por parte de nuestra hermana también.

—¿Y por qué mencionó a sus padres, Sunset?.— le preguntó con mirada triste ahora.

—Porque a ellos también debemos pedirles perdón. Ni siquiera a ellos nos dirigíamos bien cuando les hablábamos. No nos dirigíamos bien a nadie desde que comenzamos a ser mala gente. ¿Recuerda lo último que les dijimos?.

—Sí, les mintieron acusando a la Princesa Twilight de hacer trampa en la búsqueda.— dijo con voz tranquila y sin enojarse para nada aún por recordar esa injusticia.

—Sí, me arrepiento de eso, desearía haberles dejado mi honestidad como recuerdo y no haberla acusado jamás.— decía con una sinceridad que ya no podía dejar de usar porque ni siquiera le nacía la intención.

—Igual yo, y como le dijimos, después de dejar el juego de croquet, fuimos con nuestros padres y la acusamos de hacer trampa, aunque nuestros padres no nos creyeron, sinceramente agradezco que no nos creyeran.— hablaba en serio la princesa Trixie aunque sonara extraño agradecer por eso.

—También lo agradezco.— se sentía igual de sinceramente agradecida la princesa Sunset.

—Ninguna de las dos cree que Twilight nos perdone, ni por los siete años de malas vivencias que le hicimos pasar ni porque la acusamos de ser la tramposa que no era.

—Si yo fuese la princesa, ya las habría perdonado.— dijo Spike con sinceridad y sonriendo con su mirada triste.

—Yo también.— dijo Lyra compartiendo lo que dijo Spike y con la misma cara.

—Muchas gracias.— dijeron las dos sin cambiar sus ánimos tristes ni su tristeza absoluta.

La Princesa Trixie dio un suspiro.

—Vamos ya, la consciencia me está doliendo más.— dijo ella.

—Sí, a mí también.— dijo la princesa Sunset.

Retomaron su andar.

—Sunset, Trixie, ¿quieren que Lyra o yo abramos la puerta?.— les preguntó Spike con ofrecimiento y buena voz.

—No, gracias.— dijo amablemente la princesa Trixie.

—No, gracias, señor, abriré yo con mi magia.— agradeció la princesa Sunset su intención.


	9. Chapter 9

Se pararon delante de la puerta y ella la abrió. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon eran las únicas ahí, así que se espantaron al verlas.

—Diamond Tiara, ¿dónde están Twilight, Dinky, Pipsqueak y Featherweight?.— le preguntó la princesa Trixie.

Sintieron extrañeza por su tono de voz, no era el iracundo que recordaban, éste era triste.

—Todos fueron a lavarse la boca.— respondió ella con voz normal y sintiendo extrañeza aunque también miedo.

—¿Ustedes ya se lavaron?.

—Sí, fuimos las primeras.

—En caso de que no vengan tan inmediatamente, ¿ustedes dos pueden por favor traerlos?.— les pidió ella mostrando buenos modales.

Se sintieron un poco atónitas.

—¿Dijo "por favor"?.— preguntó Diamond sintiéndose un poco atónita como la sirvienta Evangeline en la primera película "Nanny McPhee: La Nana Mágica".

—Sí, lo dije, como debí hacerlo siempre.— dijo ella totalmente en serio y mostrando tranquilidad total mezclada con tristeza en su voz.

Se sentían cada vez más sorprendidas por esta actitud de parte de ellas, pero no dijeron nada más y fueron a buscarlos. Todos llegaron y Twilight sonrió al verlas de nuevo en casa.

—Sabía que algún día volverían, estoy tan contenta de que volvieran.— dijo la reina con toda sinceridad y felicidad.

—¿En serio?.— preguntaron ambas.

Les asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

—¿Estás enojada?.— le preguntó su hermana mayor con voz triste.

Su hermana menor siguió sonriendo.

—No.

Y hablando con toda calma y felicidad.

—¿Estás dolida por nuestros malos tratos?.— preguntó de nuevo la princesa Sunset sin cambiar su voz ni su cara.

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera estás resentida por los siete años de malas vivencias, porque volvimos o porque te acusamos con toda injusticia de hacer trampa en el juego de croquet y en la búsqueda?.

—No.— dijo por tercera vez sin cambiar su buena voz ni su buena cara feliz.

Les dijo todo lo que les dijo a los cinco desde cuando Dinky se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

—¿Nos perdonaste?.— preguntaron ambas creyéndoselo con asombro.

—Sí, a pesar de todo, sigo queriéndolas.— dijo sincera y serenamente su hermana menor.

—¿Podemos abrazarte?.— le preguntó la princesa Trixie.

—Sí.— dijo la reina.

La abrazaron juntas y se desahogaron, no soltaron más lágrimas, pero jadearon, suspiraron y sollozaron durante unos pocos minutos. Su hermana las consolaba mientras seguían abrazadas.

—Quizá no merezcan nada bueno de mí, quizá merezcan que las castigue con cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, quizá merezcan represalias, pero les seguiré dando buen trato y no realizaré ninguna mala acción contra ninguna. Son mi familia y eso lo agradezco, son mis hermanas. Sigo queriéndolas tanto como siempre las quise, jamás dejé de quererlas ni un poco a pesar de haberse vuelto tan mala gente, no dejé de quererlas ni con lo injustas que fueron acusándome de eso.— dijo con sinceridad y tranquilidad la reina Twilight sin dejar nunca su felicidad.

Ahora les dijo lo que los cinco pequeños dijeron cuando las perdonaron. Finalmente se sintieron consoladas y rompieron el abrazo, sonriendo con miradas tristes.

—Gracias, mi dulce hermanita.— dijeron ambas con voces algo más felices.

—Ahora, de parte de ambas te diré lo que queríamos expresarte. Estamos arrepentidas de lo malas que fuimos contigo, con ellos y lo mentirosas que fuimos con mamá y papá.— comenzó a hablar la princesa mayor.

Le dijo todo lo sucedido desde cuando se fueron para buscar el otro reino que nunca encontraron. Juntas le besaron las mejillas y ella las besó a ambas.

—Estábamos resentidas y celosas de ti porque mamá y papá te eligieron para ser reina, por eso nos fuimos, pero ahora estamos arrepentidas de eso y queremos decirte que lo sentimos mucho.— dijo la princesa Sunset con sinceridad sin elevar por nada su volumen de voz.

—Yo ya tenía la sensación de que así estaban conmigo, pero igualmente las perdoné.— dijo la reina siendo verdad.

—Gracias.— agradecieron ambas.

Ahora miraron con miradas tristes sin sonrisas a la consejera y los súbditos.

—Silver, lo siento, lo siento por los injustos y malos tratos contra ti y por el miedo que te hice vivir ayer y durante estos años.— dijo con tristeza total la princesa Trixie a la que fue su acompañante.

—Diamond, lo siento también, incluyendo haberte gritado de esa forma cuando me diste tu opinión y te grité que no te la pedí.— con la misma tristeza le dijo la princesa Sunset a su súbdita que la acompañó.

Ambas súbditas les sonrieron con miradas de tristeza y sin miedo.

—Yo ya las perdoné ayer. Me atrevo a decir que ya no les tengo miedo.— les dijeron ambas con alegría.

—Yo tampoco.— les dijeron Featherweight y Pipsqueak con alegría también.

—Y yo tampoco.— les dijo la consejera con la misma alegría que sus compañeritos.

Los miraron también.

—A los tres, pequeños, lo siento por el miedo que les hice vivir.— pidieron perdón las dos.

—También las perdoné.— dijeron sinceramente la consejera y los dos súbditos.

—Todos las perdonamos cuando la reina lo hizo.— dijo sinceramente la consejera feliz con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a todos, muchas gracias.— agradecieron ambas sinceramente y sin sonreír.

Miraron a su hermana otra vez y sonrieron de nuevo.

—Gracias por seguir siendo buena gente, siento mucho esos sentimientos, mi hermanita preciosa.— le dijo cariñosamente su hermana mayor.

—Yo también lo siento, hermanita linda hermosa.— le dijo su otra hermana.

—Sí, están perdonadas.— dijo la reina con sinceridad, felicidad, amor y una sonrisa.

Las abrazó de nuevo.

—Siempre las seguiré queriendo aunque alguna otra vez tuviésemos más problemas.

—Te juro de corazón sincero que en toda nuestra vida jamás te haré vivir ningún mal momento otra vez, hermanita querida bonita.— dijo la mayor con amor.

—Te juro lo mismo, mi preciosa hermana.— dijo la princesa Trixie con amor también.

—Gracias.

Miraron a la consejera y los súbditos.

—Les juro lo mismo a todos, los quiero mucho.— dijeron juntas con amor.

—Gracias, también las quiero.— dijeron amorosamente los cinco pequeños.

Ahora miraron a Lyra y Spike.

—A ustedes dos también les juro lo mismo.— dijeron juntas de nuevo sonriendo con amor.

—Gracias.— agradecieron ambos devolviéndoles ese amor.

—Trixie, ¿ya me dijiste por qué ellos vinieron con ustedes?.— preguntó la reina contenta.

—Sí, pero te lo repito si quieres.— dijo con ofrecimiento y gentileza cortés la princesa.

—Bueno.

—Spike porque le pedimos que viniera para pagarle el peaje que la otra vez no le quisimos pagar. Y Lyra porque le daremos comida también, como lo hiciste tú.

—Ah, cierto, ahora recuerdo que sí me dijeron eso y que con ambos repitieron los momentos de su primer encuentro, incluyendo lo que le hiciste a ella.

—Incluyendo el empujón que le di, lo puedes decir.— con sinceridad le permitió mencionar lo que le hizo a Lyra.

—No lo quiero decir, gracias.— por elección propia sin mayor motivo eligió no repetir esas palabras.

—Como quieras.— con felicidad y demás valores positivos comprendió la princesa.

—Señor Spike, como pasamos por segunda vez por ahí, corresponde entonces que le paguemos el doble de lo que cobra.— dijo la mayor de las princesas comprendiendo que así era.

—Ah, es cierto, sí, ahora me deben catorce billetes y monedas.— dijo él viendo que así era verdaderamente.

—Con mucho gusto le pagaremos esa cantidad. Síganos a ambas a nuestra habitación.— le pidió con amor, felicidad y demás positivismos.

—Y, Lyra, disculpe si nos demoramos en traerle la comida.— le dijo la segunda princesa sonriendo y diciendo con tranquilidad total.

—No importa, no soy impaciente.— dijo Lyra tranquilamente con una sonrisa sincera de sincera felicidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Ambas fueron con él a su habitación, tomaron el dinero, le pagaron y Sunset incorporó su cabeza a la altura de la suya con mirada triste sin sonrisa.

—Una vez más lo siento por los insultos.— le dijo con voz triste y mostrando que su arrepentimiento seguía presente en su corazón.

La otra también se incorporó con la misma mirada sin sonrisa.

—Y yo por lo del castigo.— le dijo la princesa Trixie con voz igualmente triste y mostrando el mismo arrepentimiento que en ambas no se había disminuido nada.

Las miró de la misma forma, sonriendo y acariciándoles una mejilla.

—Ya las perdoné, no necesitan pedirme más perdón.— les dijo él con voz tranquila, suave y feliz.

—Nos llevará un tiempo más reponernos por completo de la tristeza que sigue en nuestros corazones. Nos duele sentirnos así, pero no hay otra manera y es lo que nos merecemos. Es el justo y merecido castigo por ser así durante años.— dijo la princesa Sunset manteniendo su voz triste.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban siendo así?.— preguntó Spike sintiendo curiosidad porque dice "durante años".

—Comenzamos a ser así hace siete años exactos desde esta fecha.

—¿A qué edades empezaron y qué edades tienen ahora?.

—Comencé a ser así a los trece años y ahora tengo veinte.— dijo la princesa Sunset.

—Comencé a ser así a los doce años y ahora tengo diecinueve.— dijo la princesa Trixie.

—¿Qué edad tiene la reina Twilight?.

—Dieciséis.— dijo la mayor.

—¿Cuándo son los cumpleaños de las tres?.— preguntó él sintiendo una poca curiosidad más sobre ellas.

—El mío es el seis de Noviembre.— dijo la princesa Sunset.

—El mío es el veintisiete de Junio y el de Twilight es el dieciséis de Agosto.

—¿Tienen alguna idea de qué podría devolverles la felicidad de forma definitiva?.

—No, y tampoco sé cuánto tiempo me tomaría volver a sentirme feliz.— dijeron ambas sin sentir ninguna felicidad todavía por tener sus corazones dominados por el arrepentimiento, la culpa y la tristeza.

—Si deseara algo más ahora que está aquí, puede pedírnoslo y se lo daremos. ¿Desea algo más?.— dijo y preguntó la princesa Sunset dándole una oferta cariñosa.

Se puso la mano en el mentón para pensar y pronto se le ocurrió algo.

—Llevarme algo para comer en el puesto de peaje.— dijo feliz con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quiere?.— preguntó de nuevo la misma.

—Antes, quiero saber qué cosas tienen para comer.

Le dijo todo.

—Entonces quiero llevarme un sándwich de guacamole con huevo frito.— dijo con amabilidad total.

—Ahora mismo se lo preparo.— le dijo la princesa Sunset con una sonrisa sin cambiar su mirada triste.

—Gracias.

—Mientras tanto, prepararé los sándwiches para Lyra. Si quiere, siéntese mientras espera.— dijo la princesa Trixie con gentileza total y una sonrisa con su mirada que se mantenía como triste.

—Bueno.— dijo Spike con suavidad en su voz.

Fueron a la cocina, se sentó y ellas cocinaron.

—Su sándwich.— dijo la princesa mayor con una sonrisa triste aún.

Se lo dio en sus manos.

—Gracias.

Se paró.

—Hasta otro día, señor Spike hermoso.— se despidió la princesa Trixie sonriendo con su tristeza sin disminuir aunque sonría.

—Nos veremos, gracias por eso.— le agradeció con alegría y una sonrisa por llamarlo "hermoso".

—De nada.

—¿Quiere que vaya a dejarlo en la puerta?.— ofreció la princesa Sunset gentilmente con la misma expresión.

—Claro, gracias.

—Si quiere, suba a mi espalda.— le ofreció ella con total humildad.

—No es necesario, gracias.— dijo él con una sonrisa.

Trixie tomó los sándwiches para Lyra y fueron a la puerta.

—Sus sándwiches, señorita, los hice yo ya que mi hermana hizo el que Spike nos pidió ahora que le pagamos lo que debíamos.— le dijo la princesa Trixie con humildad en su voz, voz suave y alegre.

—Bueno. Gracias, Trixie.— le agradeció por los sándwiches que podían servirle a ella como un segundo desayuno.

—De nada.

Se los recibió levitándolos y la princesa les abrió la puerta con su magia.

—Antes de irme, les digo que quiero estar presente el día que el rey y la reina vuelvan, para verlos perdonarlas como estoy segura que lo harán.— dijo Lyra con sinceridad y alegría totales.

—Siento que también quiero estar aquí para lo mismo.— dijo Spike con la misma sinceridad y alegría.

—¿También está seguro de que nos perdonarán?.— preguntó la princesa mayor.

—Sí.— dijo con toda sinceridad feliz.

—¿Por qué?.

—Porque no tengo su inclinación a pensar como más posibles los castigos y demás negativismos que el perdón.— dijo en serio.

—Lo mismo digo.— dijo Lyra igualmente en serio.

—Bueno. Trixie, tú irás a buscar a Lyra cuando mamá y papá vuelvan, yo iré a buscar a Spike.— dijo la princesa mayor con la gentileza, buena forma y buena disposición con que su hermana Twilight, Spike y Lyra siempre hablaron con ellas.

—Claro.— acató Trixie aceptando de buena gana.

—Trixie, si eran mala gente, ¿alguna vez sonreían?.— le preguntó Spike manteniéndose sonriente y alegre.

—No, ya no sonreíamos desde que comenzamos a ser así.— dijo sinceramente con su voz que seguía siendo triste aunque hubieran sido perdonadas con sinceridad y eso les hiciera disminuir su tristeza y culpa.

—¿Les costó acostumbrarse a ser como eran?.

—No, ni siquiera nos fijamos en cuánto tiempo nos llevó acostumbrarnos, pero sí sabemos que no nos fue nada difícil.

—Una cosa más quiero decirles a la reina, la consejera y los súbditos. Les agradezco que perdonaran a las princesas.— dijo Lyra con voz suave y feliz acompañada de su sonrisa sincera que ya nunca se le borraría.

—También les agradezco y también se lo agradeceré a los reyes cuando vuelvan.— dijo Spike con voz igualmente suave y feliz también acompañada de una sonrisa que ya nunca se le borraría.

—Yo también.— dijo de nuevo Lyra.

—Gracias.— les agradecieron juntas su buen gesto.

—Lyra, si supo llegar aquí, ¿sabrá llegar a su bote?.— preguntó la princesa Trixie.

—Claro.— contestó con serenidad feliz.

—¿Y usted supo llegar aquí, Spike, o en algún momento se perdió?.— le preguntó la mayor.

—No, supe bien cómo llegar, así que sé cómo volver.— contestó él con la misma serenidad feliz.

—Ah, bien.

—¿Cuándo volverán los reyes?.— preguntó Lyra.

—El veintitrés de Abril.

—No es por impacientarme sin sentido, sólo pregunto por curioso, ¿todavía no se reponen completamente de la tristeza?.— preguntó Spike con tranquilidad.

—No.— dijeron.

—Bueno. Nos veremos.— se despidió él con gentileza y cariño amoroso.

—Hasta pronto.— se despidió Lyra siendo cariñosa y amorosa también.

—Hasta luego.— se despidieron todos correspondiéndoles su gesto.

—Si quiere, suba a mi espalda, Spike.— le ofreció Lyra tiernamente.

—Como quiera.— fue una aceptación sincera y tranquila.

Subió a su espalda y se fueron, la Princesa Trixie cerró la puerta y pasaron las semanas hasta que llegó el día del regreso de los reyes. Como las princesas decidieron, una trajo a Lyra y la otra a Spike, entonces los reyes llegaron poco más tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

—Buenas tardes a todos.— saludaron ambos reyes con felicidad y sonriendo sinceramente.

Todos los saludaron y les hicieron reverencia, algo que viniendo de Sunset y Trixie sorprendió a los reyes.

—Sunset, Trixie, ¿nos reverenciaron?.— les preguntó el rey sin sonreír a causa del asombro y hablando con voz normal.

Ellas sonreían con miradas tristes.

—Sí, papá.— dijeron ambas con cariño y respeto.

—¿Qué les sucede ahora que se ven tan distintas?.— les preguntó la reina sin sonreír por el mismo asombro y hablando con voz normal también.

—Porque cambiamos.— dijeron sus hijas juntas.

Sunset les contó todo lo sucedido desde que se fueron del castillo por sus celos y resentimiento hasta que Lyra y Spike se fueron. Por consiguiente, les pidieron perdón por todo lo de esos años, incluyendo el haberles dejado sus mentiras como último recuerdo y el haberles mentido acusando a Twilight de esas trampas que nunca cometió. Acto seguido, sus padres las abrazaron en grupo.

—Que alegría más grande han podido darnos, mis queridas hijas. Felicidades.— dijo la reina sonriendo y sintiéndose mucho más contenta que cuando se fueron.

—Felicidades también, mis hijas adoradas.— dijo el rey igual de contento y sonriente.

—¿Entonces nos perdonan?.— preguntaron ambas con voces todavía tristes.

—Sí, hermosas, todo les está perdonado, no habrá ningún castigo para ninguna.— dijeron ambos.

—Gracias, y gracias por no habernos creído cuando acusamos a Twilight, sabemos lo injustas que fuimos.— dijeron ambas sonriendo con sus miradas tristes.

—Entiendo su por qué de agradecernos por eso. Están perdonadas.— dijeron todavía contentos.

Ambos les besaron sus cabezas.

—Mamá, papá, gracias por perdonarlas.— les agradeció su hija menor sonriéndoles de felicidad pura.

—Sí, gracias.— les agradecieron felices la consejera y los súbditos.

—Gracias también, majestades.— agradecieron ahora Lyra y Spike igual de felices.

—De nada.— dijeron los reyes.

—Siempre estuve segura de que las perdonarían.— dijo Lyra con voz contenta.

—También estuve seguro de eso desde el principio.— dijo Spike con el mismo tono contento.

—A todos también les agradezco que las perdonaran.— dijo el rey contento.

—También les agradezco.— dijo la reina Velvet contenta.

Se separaron.

—Mamá, papá, les juramos con la mayor sinceridad de nuestras vidas que nunca jamás seremos mala gente de nuevo.— dijo la princesa Sunset con voz tranquila y sonando menos triste que el día en que pidieron el perdón de todos.

—Lo mismo digo yo, así que está bien que lo diga por mí también.— dijo la princesa Trixie con voz igualmente tranquila y menos triste que ese día.

Todos les aplaudieron.

—Felicidades a ambas.— las felicitaron todos los presentes.

—Gracias por los aplausos, por las felicitaciones y por perdonarnos.— agradecieron las dos con gratitud sincera.

La Reina Twilight se paró entremedio de sus hermanas.

—Mis hermanas, mi mundo, mi apoyo, todo para mí.— dijo amorosamente la reina Sparkle.

Finalmente, la reina Twilight se quitó la corona y se la pasó a su madre, volviendo así a ser princesa.

—Gracias por darme el nombramiento de reina, mamá y papá.— agradeció feliz a su madre la princesa Twilight.

—De nada, hija.

—Gracias por elegirla a ella como reina, mamá y papá.— dijo sinceramente con felicidad la princesa Sunset.

—Sí, gracias.— dijo la otra con la misma alegría.

—De nada, mis queridas hijas.

—Les juro que nunca volveré a irme a ninguna parte por abandonar nuestro hogar.— dijeron las dos siendo verdad.

—Gracias por eso, mis queridas hijas.— agradecieron los reyes contentos.

—De nada, padres amados. Y ahora juro algo que no se me ocurrió antes. Juro que siempre usaré con todo el mundo todos los valores y virtudes que Twilight siempre usó.— dijeron juntas siendo verdad también.

—Aaah, que hermoso de su parte, las felicito por su idea.— dijo su padre sintiéndose conmovido.

—También las felicito, mis queridas hijas.— dijo su madre sintiéndose igual.

—Yo también, mis dulces hermanas.— dijo su hermana menor sintiéndose así de contenta también.

—Gracias, mamá y papá, y gracias, Twilight.— dijeron las dos igualmente contentas aunque su tristeza no se les borraba por completo todavía.

Los reyes se pusieron nuevamente sus coronas. Desde el regreso de sus padres, a las princesas les llevó una semana más volver a sentirse totalmente felices, lo cual también se lo hicieron saber a Lyra y Spike cuando se dieron cuenta por sí mismas de que ahora sentían que su felicidad se restauró por completo.


	12. Chapter 12

El Domingo 23 de Marzo del año siguiente, las princesas estaban en compañía de sus súbditos y la consejera mientras jugaban felizmente al croquet como grandes hermanas.

—Bueno, mamá y papá se irán hoy a sus vacaciones tropicales, ¿así que alguna tiene alguna idea de suposición sobre a quién elegirían para ser reina?.— preguntó la mayor de las princesas llena de felicidad, pureza, amor y demás positivismos existenciales.

Golpeó su bola.

—Yo no.— respondió la menor con los mismos positivismos.

—No tengo ninguna idea en realidad, no puedo imaginar por quién se decidirían, porque las tres somos buenas opciones.— dijo la princesa Trixie con los mismos positivismos que sus hermanas.

—Sí, es totalmente cierto.— dijo su hermana mayor dándole la sincera razón.

La Princesa Trixie se posicionó y golpeó su bola.

—Tu turno, linda.— le dijo con gentileza y buen tono la princesa Trixie a su hermana menor.

—Adelante, hermanita.— le dijo la princesa Sunset de la misma forma.

La Princesa Twilight fue a posicionarse.

—Ella es de tan buen paso, podrían elegirla.— dijo la princesa Trixie con una sonrisa totalmente alegre.

—¿Tú sabes bien lo que se debe saber sobre gobernar?.— le preguntó a ella la princesa Sunset con la misma sonrisa igual de alegre.

—Sí, tanto como tú y Twilight, las tres sabemos bien cómo gobernar porque mamá y papá nos enseñaron personalmente en lugar de traer a un tipo diferente de maestro que enseñe sobre estas cosas.— dijo la princesa Trixie sin dejar de sonreír y sentirse contenta.

La princesa golpeó su bola, ésta rodó a través de dos aros y golpeó la estaquilla. La consejera, los súbditos y sus hermanas la elogiaron.

—Felicidades, princesa.— dijo la consejera real con voz totalmente feliz y sonriendo de felicidad espiritual.

—Felicidades, princesa, el mejor tiro que he visto.— dijeron las súbditas Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon igual de espiritualmente felices.

—Lo hizo bien, majestad, fue un tiro fantástico.— dijeron Pipsqueak y Featherweight espiritualmente felices también.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.— agradeció la princesa Twilight con la misma alegría pura de hace un año exacto.

—Alegría del mundo para ti, Twilight, felicidades por tu logro.— le dijo su hermana mayor espiritualmente feliz también.

—Toda la buena fortuna y felicidades vayan para ti, Twilight.— le dijo la princesa Trixie sintiendo su espíritu feliz.

—Gracias.— agradeció nuevamente con felicidad pura y sonriendo de alegría llena de pureza.

—Quiero ir ya a preguntarles si se decidieron.— dijo la princesa Sunset con voz feliz producto de lo contenta que está.

—Entonces vayamos. Ustedes, consejera y súbditos, vengan también para que no se queden aburriéndose por no ver a nadie jugando.— les dijo muy gentilmente la princesa Trixie con la misma voz totalmente contenta cuya felicidad es la única emoción que expresaba tanto con su voz como con su cara.

Las tres dejaron sus mazos donde corresponde y fueron con los cinco pequeños a ver a los reyes. Llegaron con ellos y todas les reverenciaron.

—Buenas tardes, sus reales majestades.— les saludaron respetuosamente las dos princesas mayores sonriendo alegremente.

—Buenas tardes, sus altezas.— les saludó la menor de las tres princesas sonriendo alegremente como siempre.

—Buenas tardes, hijas queridas.— las saludaron los reyes sonriendo de felices.

—Pregúntales tú si quieres, Sunset.— le dijo respetuosamente la princesa Trixie.

—Gracias. Mamá, papá, ¿ya decidieron cuál será reina?.— preguntó con total respeto y alegría.

—Sí, hija, ya lo decidimos. ¿Querida?.— le cedió el alegre rey la palabra a su esposa.

—Tuvimos una pequeña dificultad por elegir sólo a una, porque las tres son buenas opciones, así que acabamos quedando de acuerdo en que las tres serán reinas. Y yo haré un duplicado de mi trono para que haya tres y así las tres tengan dónde sentarse. También haré un duplicado de mi corona para dársela a la que no tendría por ser dos coronas y tres reinas. No le daré un límite de tiempo a ese hechizo, lo dejaré como permanente hasta revertirlo cuando volvamos.— les dijo la reina con su alegría llena de pureza.

Rodeó de magia su propia corona y extrajo otra igual, de inmediato usó el mismo hechizo con su trono y lo puso a la izquierda del original. Finalmente les pusieron las coronas a sus hijas.

—Muchas gracias.— agradecieron contentas las tres reinas.

—Bueno, Nightie, nos vamos.— le dijo la reina Velvet a su esposo.

Usó su magia para aparecer maletas con lo que llevarán, se pararon y sus súbditos vinieron.

—¿Podemos llevárselas, sus majestades?.— les preguntó Diamond Tiara sonriendo de alegría.

—Por esta vez no, pequeños, muchas gracias.— dijeron ambos contentos con sus súbditos.

—Hasta el próximo mes, mamá y papá.— se despidieron de ellos las reinas felices.

—Hasta entonces, hijas.— se despidieron ellos igualmente contentos.

Y se fueron.

—Sunset, Trixie, ¿alguna quiere comer o beber algo ahora?.— les preguntó totalmente feliz la reina Twilight.

—Yo no, ¿y tú, Trixie?.— contestó y preguntó la princesa Sunset sintiéndose feliz con sus hermanas y sus súbditos.

—Comer no, pero quiero beber un vaso de leche.— respondió con alegría y pureza la segunda reina.

—Yo iré a comer una manzana. ¿Y les parecería si después de comerla, volvemos a jugar?.— preguntó con ofrecimiento la reina Twilight.

—Claro.— contestaron a su hermana menor con alegría y disposición.

—Consejera, súbditos, ¿alguno desea que le traiga algo para comer o beber?.— les preguntó cortésmente la reina Twilight con su sonrisa eternamente irreversible.

—No, Twilight, muchas gracias.— dijeron amablemente los cinco con la misma sonrisa.

Se fueron a buscar lo que quieren, ella comió su manzana y fueron a jugar.

—Twilight, quiero que esta vez, tú des el primer golpe, encantadora hermanita reina de reinas.— dijo cariñosamente la reina Sunset con sinceridad y una sonrisa irreversiblemente eterna.

—Lo mismo digo, mi hermanita adorable.— dijo su otra hermana de la misma forma.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias.— dijo la menor de las reinas accediendo totalmente contenta.

Le dio el primer golpe a su bola y jugaron durante un buen tiempo en compañía de la consejera real y sus cuatro súbditos. Desde el día en que las princesas volvieron a sonreír de verdad y desde que cambiaron en buena forma, siempre siguieron siendo las princesas buena gente que ahora eran. Todos vivían felices, todo era paz total y todo el reino vivió en verdadera armonía pacífica y amistosa por siempre.

FIN

 **NOTA FINAL:** Así como tuve la gentileza de compartir este fanfic, ustedes por favor tengan la gentileza de comentar ahora que terminaron de leer, sólo así estoy más convencido de que en verdad leyeron, quiero saber sus opiniones, contestaré cualquier pregunta que a alguno le pueda quedar sobre cualquier cosa del fic. Y por favor, también recomiéndenselo y compártanselo a cualquier amigo suyo que sepan que le gustan este tipo de fics, los géneros usados para este fic o que le tenga favoritismo a uno o a ambos juntos. Muchas gracias de antecasco (antemano).


End file.
